DisneyVille High School
by cornflowerariel
Summary: Will Cindy win the heart of the Governor's son? Please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1-English Class

Disclaimer I don't own Disney, or the name Fionia (A Cinderella Story).

**Chapter 1 First day of school and English class**

One day last week a new girl came to the Disneyville High School. Her name was Cindy. She had just moved with her step family to Orlando from Disney Town, California, following the death of her father. He died while rescuing Cindy's stepmother, Fionia Tremaine, and her stepsisters, Drizella and Anastasia. She is an attractive girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

Miss Porter, a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes who was standing at the front of the room asked, "Is there an Ella Tremaine here?

Cindy raised her hand, "I prefer Cindy to Ella, Ms. Porter."

A blond hair who has blue eyes said "Hi Cindy, I'm Rose"

A brown-hair, brown eyed boy next to Rose said "Technically her name is Aurora, but she rather goes by Rose. I am Philip"

Suddenly, two skinny girls, one with blue hair and the other dark-haired, came in Ms. Porter: "Who are you two?"

Cindy stood up and said: "Ms. Porter, they are my stepsisters Drizella is the dark hair one and Anastasia is the blue hair one."

Ms. Porter said: "Thank you, Cindy. Drizella and Anastasia, I'll let you off with a warning since it's your first day, but don't let it happen again

Anastasia and Drizella said together: "Yes Ms. Porter"

Ms. Porter: You two can go sit down now" She started taking to the class "This semester I will be teaching you English and Literature. Our first story will be Treasure Island but first there will be a test tomorrow on spelling and grammar" The class groaned. Ms. Porter continues " but I will let you have the rest of the period free to yourselves."

the class then cheered at the thought they had the rest of the class to themselves.

Philip asked Cindy "What do you have next period?"

Cindy Replied "I have Science"

Philip said "Who with?"

Cindy: "Mr. Magic"

Rose and Philip shuddered and Rose stated: "He is the most hated teacher at the school. Mr. Magic is also very scary and mysterious. There's a rumour going around that someone likes him. Also, when he not around there even a more scary supply teacher."

Philip inquired "Why do you have that name Cindy?"

Cindy answered: "Its Anastasia's name for me not what my stepmother, Fiona or Drizella calls me 'Cinderella' of the two stepsisters Anastasia is the kinder one. Even through I don't clean out fireplaces like my past counterparts hence the name **CINDER**ella. But I do other jobs like washing and cooking, etc."

Rose butted in and asked "Why doesn't you dad tell them to knock it off?"

".. I... I don't have a-a father anymore," Cindy said quietly through a tight throat, tears prickling in her eyes. She hardly noticed as one trailed down her cheek.

The Philip and Rose said "I'm sorry", while Rose handed a Kleenex

Cindy replied "You didn't know"

Rose stated "Why don't you sit with us at lunch? We can introduce you to the others."

Cindy agreed: "Sure, I would like to sit with you guys" She thought about the future and thought _This is a wonderful start to new friends._ She heard the bell and went to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2-Science Class

Disney high school Chapter 2-sciene class

The science classroom had labs facing inwards and there also were seats with desks . Cindy is already sitting in class, when a tall, dark man with a cobra staff arrives in the classroom. The man said "Hello My name is Mr. Magic; I will be teaching you science". The class groaned. "We will start with the digestive system" Mr. Magic said. "What is the last step in the digestive system?" The teacher asked. "What about you Aladdin do you know?" Mr Magic pointed at a dark-haired boy with poor clothing "I don't know sir." Aladdin said. "Dention after school" Mr. Magic said. A dark skin girl who had dark hair pulled back in a braid said "Why did you have to pick on Aladdin for?!" "He's the school's charity case since he's too lazy to get a job," Mr. Magic sneered

"That's not right for you to say!" Jasmine argued. "You know he's homeless!"

Aladdin protested "Jasmine stop it please!"

Jasmine replied "No I wouldn't stop it till he apologizes"

Mr. Magic "You have a detention in a separate classroom then Jasmine after school"

"The last step in the digestive system is of course the large intestine." Cindy wrote down everything the teacher said. "The first step is the mouth, then the throat, and then squeezes into the stomach and then the small intestine. Then the final step as I already said large one." Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't know what else to write.

Mr. Magic said "I will be giving you a test." The class groaned. Aladdin protested "Please sir May I take the test another day? I needed advanced notice in order to a test. Since, I'm a special needs student". Mr. Magic replied "No you can't. Please it accounts for 50% of your grade." Yet again Jasmine argued "You aren't being fair to him. He's poor and he's special needs! He needs time to study! Especially for something that accounts for 50% of our marks! " The rest of the class spent the rest of the class writing the class started the test and then

Aladdin and Jasmine did their tests and after they were finished. Aladdin and Jasmine talked "Why did you need to get into detention for?" Aladdin asked quietly. Jasmine replied quickly "Because we both know he's always picks on you." Jasmine added "Why don't you tell someone?" Aladdin asked "Whom am I suppose to tell? You know I don't have any parents." Jasmine said "I don't know how about Miss. Blue, the guidance counsellor?"


	3. Chapter 3-History Class

**I do not own Disney or Peter pan or Mary Poppins**

Chapter 3-History class

It was a regular looking room with desks. The only thing odd about this room was a little bird house with an owl perched on the perch outside of the house. The kids, including Cindy sat down at desks. A man with a long white beard came into the classroom and said "Hello I'm Mr. History. I will be teaching you about history." The man started drawing on the chalkboard "Once a long time ago people told each other myths since there wasn't yet the concept of science. One of the stories was Psyche and Eros. This is an earlier basis of which story?" A scantily dressed blond girl raised her hand and asks "Cinderella?" "Incorrect Hélène, that's Rhodopis you're thinking of. Psyche and Eros is the basis for Beauty and the Beast"

Mr. History "Later in the semester there will be a project... um make that assembly, that each of you Google a rant about Disney movies and then counter argue them.

A dark haired boy, who was at the back of the room said "You mean like the rant, Disney killed off moms! Like they DO?!". "Correct Louis." Mr History replied. A brown hair girl then raised her hand the teacher noticed and said "Do you have a question Wendy?"

Wendy said "I know what I will want to do. It's about my and Peter Pan's story. People think that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys are orphans and that's not really true. So will I be allowed to bring in Nana or if that's not an opinion at least contact Jane Banks to contact Bert who could contact Mary Poppins? Since it's for the same point that both my and Peter's story and the story Jane and Michael are in. What I mean is Nannies"

Mr. History said "Well dogs aren't allowed unless they are service animals but I guess if Mary is able to make it. We will welcome her greatly. She's a very good person and character."

**Could someone help me make Louis more rebellious?**

**Would love ideas for princess-theme food for a restaurant that will be showing up later.**


End file.
